The embodiments described herein relate generally to graphical representations of real-world objects and/or scenes and, more particularly, to three-dimensional (3D) computer graphic modeling and simulation, and layout and location calibration of virtual objects that represent real-world objects. Location of an object consists of both position and orientation of the object.
Three-dimensional computer graphic simulations of manufacturing workcells are currently used for simulating manufacturing processes. The programs or simulation models are then downloaded to computers on the factory floor to drive the resources such as industrial robots. As part of this process, a virtual 3D model of the manufacturing workcell (including the machines, fixtures, and work pieces used in a manufacturing process) need to be adjusted for layout in the simulated workcell to match the actual position and orientations in the real workcell on the factory floor. This is enables the simulated manufacturing programs to validate the process for issues such as reachability and collisions. This also enables correct operation of the offline programs that will be downloaded to the manufacturing resources such as industrial robots in the factory.
Known methods of 3D location correction in the simulation model use expensive and complex measuring equipment such as coordinate measurement machines, theodolites, and/or laser range finders. However, such equipment needs to be set up in the factory. The measurement data taken from the factory is then imported into the 3D simulation and used to make the adjustments to the model. Accordingly, such known methods require that separate devices be purchased and users trained to use them. Moreover, such known methods require multiple steps at different locations.